Le Parchemin
by Shady185
Summary: Parce que ce parchemin était leur secret, à tous les trois. Une belle cachotterie entre un père et ses fils.


**Me voilà pour un OS tout léger, sur les Wesley (non pas de dramione aujourd'hui ;) )**

**Disclaimer:**** Un moment de silence pour remercier JKR d'avoir crée ce merveilleux univers qu'est Harry Potter.**

**Un graaand merci à Amy . Ma Beta. Sans son aide, cet OS ne serait pas là :)**

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, les hurlements hystériques et suraigus de Molly Weasley retentirent tôt au Terrier.<p>

Arthur Weasley ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, complètement désorienté. Après quelques secondes de profond désarroi, il comprit que non, il n'était pas en danger, et que les sons qui l'avaient extirpé de son merveilleux rêve provenaient de sa femme.

Il gémit, tout en s'étirant, et mit sa tête sous un oreiller. L'oreiller de sa femme, quelle ironie !

Alors que la délicieuse odeur fleurie de l'objet qui aurait dû le protéger des cris de sa propriétaire l'embauma, il remarqua que le ton augmenta d'une tierce majeure.

C'était son petit plaisir. Analyser les cris de sa femme. À défaut de pouvoir se détendre auprès de compositeurs tels que Bardabeth La Baladine, Valentin le Désosseur, ou encore Iseult De La Tourelle, sa favorite il s'amusait à comprendre les hurlements de sa Molette, ces hurlements qui avaient peu à peu animé la vie déjà si mouvementée du Terrier.

Il aimait Molly. Et pour aimer Molly Weasley, il fallait apprendre à apprécier les cris.

Il avait toujours adoré la musique, la musique moldue par-dessus tout. C'était sa préférée. Il aimait beaucoup de genres, de compositeurs et d'interprètes. Stradivarius, Bach et Grieg pour le classique Armstrong et Coleman pour le jazz, il pouvait en citer plein.

D'accord, il fallait bien s'avouer que la capacité qu'avait sa femme de faire trembler les murs était loin d'être de la musique. Non, en fait, comparer cela à de la musique serait une insulte envers ceux qui se dévouent à cet art. C'étaient juste des sons, qu'il trouvait fascinants puisqu'ils sortaient de la bouche de Molly. Mais parfois, il trouvait que sa Molly, aussi chère qu'elle fût à son cœur, abusait en faisant part à la famille de son impressionnante force vocale si tôt.

Un énième hurlement plus aigu que les autres le sortit de cet état de somnolence qu'il avait réussi à acquérir. Une fois assis sur son lit, définitivement réveillé, il fronça les sourcils tout en écoutant attentivement sa Molette. Il fit abstraction de tous les petits bruits parasites, la gouttière, les gnomes…Seul le timbre de Molly comptait.

Fred et Georges sont arrivés, constata-il.

En allant aux toilettes, il comprit qu'il était devenu très fort à son petit jeu.

Pour Bill, c'était particulier. Molly n'hurlait pas, elle intimidait. Elle lui chuchotait des menaces. De la promesse d'une mort longue et douloureuse en passant par l'intimidation d'une castration, ça n'en finissait pas. Il faisait rarement de bêtises, il était sage, et la maîtrise de la voix reflétait parfaitement la personnalité plutôt calme de Bill.

Pour Charlie, il avait cru avoir tout entendu. Des arpèges à n'en plus finir lorsque son fils décida d'arrêter de se couper les cheveux. Il crut devenir sourd quand Charlie se tatoua un dragon sur l'un de ses le pire eut lieu à l'annonce du départ pour la Roumanie. Les cris de Molly furent tellement longs et aigus qu'il eut peur que sa femme en devienne muette.

En se douchant, il se rappela avec fierté que pour Percy, des silencesrafraîchissaient la partition qu'était le Terrier.

Mais ces silences ne durèrent pas très longtemps.

Fred et Georges étaient arrivés, une double cacophonie avec. Le tempo était passé d'allegro à…à rien en fait. C'était juste un regroupement de sons en désordre, sans règles.

Il arrivait difficilement à trouver un sens à ces bruits. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait si fier lorsqu'il reconnaissait une petite note égarée.

Heureusement, Ron était là pour le réconforter. Victime de ses frères, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi sa mère lui criait dessus, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Et avec Ginny, c'était son ego qui avait soudainement grandi. Il pouvait reconnaître chaque son émit par le canonque formait sa fille et Molly.

Arthur respira une grande bouffé d'air frais une fois sorti de la salle de bain.

Super, ça sentait Noël ! Un bon mélange d'odeur de sapin, de pain d'épices, et de chaleur. Il adorait !

La seconde chose qu'il constata était que toute la famille était réveillée. Et visiblement, contre son gré.

Puis, il remarqua que Charlie dormait debout, appuyé contre un mur. Visiblement, il attendait que son père finisse pour prendre sa douche. Bill, lui, arriva avec un sourire aussi grand qu'un dragon. Il profita de cet égarement pour voler la place de Charlie. En voyant le regard réprobateur de son père, il le salua et rentra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, et tout cela, le plus naturellement du monde.

Bien évidement, ce bruit réveilla Charlie, qui, indigné, essaya de défoncer la porte, oubliant l'existence de sa baguette.

« Bill, espèce de Veracrasse, ouvre cette porte !

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

-Voleur !

-Imbécile !

-Aucun respect dans cette baraque ! »

À leurs cris s'ajoutaient ceux d'Hermione et Ginny. Tout en hurlant, elles toquaient impatiemment à la porte de leurs petits amis. Et vu leur humeur et leur caractère, Harry et Ron auraient dû se lever plus tôt.

Puis, il y avait Percy, Pénélope et Fleur. Eux, comme toujours, se plaignaient. Leurs critiques incessantes ne faisaient qu'augmenter avec le temps. Un coup c'était le bruit constant, l'autre c'était l'ambiance trop enfantine. Et ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de fermer la porte…

À un détail près, c'était un Noël tout à fait normal au Terrier.

Le détail près était que les jumeaux se faisaient hurler dessus à six heures du matin au lieu de neuf. Et tous les Weasley étaient donc éveillés.

Mais ils s'y attendaient. A tous ces cris. Vu le récent événement, ce n'était pas étonnant. Et visiblement, Molly venait d'apprendre ce fameux évènement.

Comment ses fils avaient pu faire ça ? Et le pire, c'est que toute la famille avait dû garder le secret pendant des jours car ils voulaient l'annoncer à Molly pour Noël. Pourquoi ? Même avec toute la volonté que Merlin pouvait lui donner, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Et il voudrait qu'on lui explique comment Fred et George avaient réussi à… à… _fusionner leurs corps ! _

C'était étrange à exprimer, mais Fred et George partageaient le même corps. Oui, deux têtes pour un corps.

« Ça fait des années que je vous dis que vous allez déclencher une catastrophe ! Merlin mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi idiots ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ! Aller, avouez que c'est une de vos farces qui a mal tourné ! AVOUEZ !»

Et dans quelques minutes, les cris seraient de l'histoire ancienne, les jumeaux diront qu'ils avaient obtenu rendez-vous chez l'Enchanteur de St-Mangouste pour les aider. Puis, ils fêteraient Noël normalement.

En attendant, il n'avait rien à faire. Comme ces derniers mois. Il était seul avec Molly. Le silence régnait, et il y avait un manque d'animation. Alors, pris de nostalgie, il chercha l'objet qui pourrait apaiser ce sentiment.

Arthur rentra silencieusement dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les tons jaunâtres l'éblouissaient. Mais, concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua même pas que les peluches alignées sur l'étagère le suivaient du regard. Une chose cachée sous la couette, dont personne ne voulait connaître la nature, ondulait. Et pour finir, des bruits très intrigants provenaient du placard.

Arthur Weasley était trop occupé à dérouler le vieux parchemin caché dans un des coussins.

Ce vulgaire papier était son seul moyen d'exercer une quelconque autorité paternelle sur Fred et George.

Car c'était l'une des rares choses qu'ils respectaient.

Parce que ce parchemin était leur secret, à tous les trois. Une belle cachotterie entre un père et ses fils.

C'était leur point de repère. Ce qui leur disait ce qu'il ne fallait absolument plus refaire. Bien plus efficace que les efforts de sa femme. En quelques mois, ça avait eu bien plus d'effet que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Avec un grand sourire, il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il ferait avec.

Comme toujours, les jumeaux le rejoindraient lorsque le danger serait écarté. A leur habitude, ils lui diraient tout ce que Molly ne leur aurait pas laissé dire. Excuses, explications… Puis, ils promettraient de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre d'idiotie.

Ensuite, ils ouvriraient le parchemin.

_Ceci est un accord basé sur la confiance entre les protagonistes : Fred, George, et Arthur Weasley._

_Fred et George Weasley s'engagent à ne plus jamais reproduire les actions citées ci-dessous. En échange, Arthur Weasley s'engage à faire une idiotie par semaine._

_La liste des actions à ne plus jamais refaire est ci-dessous. Elle s'agrandira au fur à mesure._

_Signé:_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Ce que Fred et George ne doivent plus refaire_

_1-Créer des farces et attrapes au Terrier._

_2-Penser aux farce et attrapes au Terrier._

_3-Tous les objets ayant un rapport avec les farces et attrapes ne doivent pas être utilisés aux Terrier par Fred et George._

_4-Titiller Bill à propos de ses cicatrices._

_5-Appeler Fleur « Fleurk » devant Bill._

_6-Se doucher ensemble._

_7-Se savonner mutuellement._

_8-Ramener une fille au Terrier pour la nuit._

_9-Voler les sous-vêtements de la famille pour en faire les personnages principaux d'une pièce de théâtre_

_10-Toucher aux sous-vêtements des autres personnes._

_11-Teindre les cheveux de Molly._

_12-Faire de l'échangisme._

_13-Faire un Serment Inviolable._

_14-Se travestir pour que Molly s'évanouisse._

_15-Faire croire à Molly qu'ils vendent des produits illégaux pour qu'elle s'évanouisse._

_16-Il est strictement interdit de rentrer dans la chambre des autres lorsqu'ils ont un rapport sexuel._

17…_avec des pétards…_

18-…_et menacer de tout raconter à Molly…_

19-…_même lorsque Molly est malheureusement la personne qui a ce rapport._

_20-Il est interdit de fumer tous produits illégaux._

_21-Essayer de faire comprendre à Molly que la cigarette est légale._

_22-Demander à Molly comment faire des bébés entre hommes._

_23-S'introduire dans la salle de bains lorsqu'Hermione prend sa douche…_

24-…_ou Fleur…_

25-…_ou toute autre femme_

_26-Échanger d'identité pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec la petite amie de l'autre._

_27-Acheter un rat en peluche et le mettre dans le lit de Ginny._

_28-Un vrai rat aussi._

_29-Et une araignée._

_30-Et un serpent._

_31-Il est strictement interdit de ramener au Terrier tout animal, insecte et autres créatures qui pourront déclencher les cris de Molly et de Ginny._

_32-Continuer de faire croire à Ron que les Moldus ont une fête nommée Sanemelus dont le principe est d'offrir des présents à tous les jumeaux de leur connaissance, car dans leur culture, ils sont considérés comme des être sacrés._

_33-Continuer de faire croire à Ron que fêter la Sanemelus le rapprochera des Moldus, et comme ça, il fera plaisir à Hermione._

_34-Faire croire à Hermione qu'ils croient qu'il y a une lune pour chaque pays._

_35-Allez chez Harry en sous-vêtements, se mettre à ses pieds, et déclarer qu'ils sont ses esclaves, et qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de leurs corps._

_36-Arrêter d'insinuer devant Molly qu'Harry sort avec Ginny…_

37-…_même si c'est le cas._

_38-Ne jamais déclencher l'alarme de l'Ordre parce qu'il n'y a plus de savon._

_39-Ne jamais mettre de gnomes dans le lit de Maugrey lorsqu'il passe la nuit._

_40-Ne jamais faire peur à Maugrey._

_41-Faire en sorte que Molly entre dans le garage._

_42-Faire remarquer à Percy qu'il est encore vierge._

_43-Se métamorphoser en chat pour gagner la sympathie d'Hermione, pour qu'elle les fasse rentrer dans sa chambre…_

44-…_.pour qu'ils puissent la voir nue…_

45-…_et lui faire la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'ils reprennent leur apparence normale._

_46-Faire remarquer à Ginny qu'elle n'est plus vierge._

_47-Essayer de manger plus que Ron._

_48-Apprendre à Hermione à faire des yeux doux pour qu'elle puisse manipuler le reste de la famille._

_49-Faire remarquer à Luna que son journal est à l'envers._

_50-Dire à Luna que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas._

_51-Manger des cuisses de grenouilles devant Neville._

_52-Dire que Molly n'a plus aucun droit sur eux._

_53-Couper les cheveux de Charlie pendant son sommeil._

_54-Oser se déguiser en Voldemort._

_55-Oser faire croire à Bill qu'il est devenu un loup-garou…_

56-…_en rentrant dans sa chambre, une nuit de pleine lune…_

57-…_et le métamorphoser en loup._

_58-Mettre de la salive d'éléphant dans les plats._

_59-Mettre des pattes d'__Acromantula__ dans les plats._

_60-Toucher aux repas avant que l'on se mette à table._

_61-Mettre des Pitiponks dans la marre._

_62-Faire croire à Molly qu'ils ont mis une fille enceinte, pour qu'elle s'évanouisse._

_63-Élever des Veracrasses…_

64-…_surtout, si c'est dans le placard des filles._

_65-Élever des dragons._

_66-Élever__ une créature, quelle qu'elle soit._

_67-Demander à Ginny combien de petits amis elle eu._

_68-Demander à Ginny combien d'amants elle a eu…_

69-…_devant Harry..._

70-…_et Molly._

_77-Se mêler de la vie privée de Ginny._

_72-Se mêler de la vie privée d'Hermione…_

73-…_surtout devant Ron._

_74-Utiliser les oreilles à rallonge pour savoir ce que font les autres…_

75-…_surtout le soir._

_76-Se déguiser en Turc et dire qu'ils sont venus pour emmener Hermione épouser le fils du Grand Turc, et que pour cela, ils sont prêts à nommer Ron « Grand Mamamouchi » comme dot._

_77-Enchanter leurs peluches pour en faire une armée._

_78-Enchanter leurs peluches pour emprisonner Hermione._

_79-Mettre leurs caleçons et pantalons sur leurs têtes et oser dire que non, ils ne se baladent pas nus…_

80-…_et courir en criant qu'ils sont Gred et Forge, Nobles Descendants des Extraterrestres qui ont amené Hermione sur terre._

La plume, l'encrier et le parchemin étaient prêts. Il ne manquait plus que les jumeaux. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait descendre les appeler.

Après réflexion, la famille allait bien s'amuser avec les jumeaux devenus siamois. Et Hermione enceinte. Luffy, le nouveau chien de Bill, était hilarant avec ses sauts à n'en plus finir.

Finalement, ce Noël s'annonçait fantastique.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà, tout léger, n'est-ce pas?<strong>

**Alors, si vous avez des idées à rajouter à cette liste, n'hésitez pas :) . Dîtes moi votre idée par MP/review, et je me ferais un plaisir de l'ajouter. XD**

**Une review et vous pourrez consoler Fred et George. Les pauvres, ils n'en peuvent plus de cette Molly :)**


End file.
